Dark side of the moon
by SoulNinja05
Summary: Powerpuff girls are Werewolves along with the whole town of Townsville, Actually, they are not even in Townsville, They live in a pack. While the Leaders and Cheif are The Jojos. (Not Mojo) While the girls go to school they started to feel their Mates, as they start getting closer to the age of 17.
1. Chapter 1

So New story from me.

Do Expect More Random Stories

So Enjoy, I don't Own the power puff girls.

Summary

Just like any werewolf story, This one is the same, Mates and Complications on the way.

* * *

The Moon was up tonight, Couples all around me where Howling, New, and Old, while the rest of us just sleep.

My Father James Utonium, walked into my room to check if I was asleep. I wasn't, I couldn't.

"Buttercup?" My dad said, He flip the lights on, I saw him, still in his lab coat, His Messy black hair, and the Black baggy eyes under his eyes due to lack of sleep. "Having a hard time falling asleep?" He asked, I sign and nodded my head. It was extremely hot out in my room, I had my window open and a fan blowing the cool air in.

I had on a black tank top, and Green shorts.

Dad just walked over to me. "It's 10:30, Buttercup. Have you tried to fall asleep?"

"No dad, I haven't, Just lots on my mind." 1 would be the biggest , my soulmate, Almost everyone in my school has found theirs. My Best Friends Mitch and Robin Turns out to be soulmates, I'm also trying to think if I forgot to do any homework.

"If your mind is wondering about your soulmate Buttercup, Let it rest. You'll be able to locate him after you turn 17." Dad said before he got up, and left, He shut the lights out.

'Ok let's see. 1st Hour is Art, I'm working on a Clay Pot, It has a face. With Big Lips. I'm also working on an Elephant, using finger paint it's almost done. The 2nd hour I have Algebra 3, I refused to do it, because my teacher wouldn't help me with a problem, or should I said I was never there to learn it, and she wanted me to work on it, Women If I Couldn't understand it when I tried it didn't mean I need to try it again! I told her I did, and I still couldn't get the answer, She said she didn't care, I'm lucky to have Blossom in that class. I called her over to help but the Teacher told her to sit, and I needed to at least tried, I got angry and ripped the paper in front of her before throwing the papers on the floor. I Gather my stuff and rushed to the Office. I didn't get into trouble, but she might, ok so 3rd Hour.'

"3rd Hour is History," I told myself , All we did was took notes. 4th hour PE. We GOT TO CHANGE AND Run, It was about control, and Clearly I couldn't control my wolf since I attacked and got attacked by a lot of students, Butch Jojo, was 1 of the guys who was in control because He was an Alpha he managed to control every one of use with just a stare, but I still managed to escape it. There's something about That Butch Character, He is the son to the Cheif of our tribe, He has 3 other Brothers. The Oldest Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Buster, He also has a sister who rather acts like us Beta's. Her name is Blink.

Ok, back to my school, let see PE...Comes English 3, and then Chemistry where I blew the lab up, I love that class because It's the last class and my dad is the Teacher, so I get to sleep when I didn't want to listen, I get Lectured about it after I wake up, but it's so worth it.

I closed my eyes, the last thing I was thinking was Butch Forest Green eyes, looking straight into mine. I then woke up.

I felt something touching my face, thinking it was a fly I swat at it, It happen again and I thought I felt someone. So I jolted from my bed Hoping to see One of my sisters or Bullet, but no one was there, I even checked by my bed. I looked at my alarm Clock, It was 4:40 in the morning, Thier was only 2 hours left before I should get up, but my batter was about to let go, this only happens when I get scared, and I rarely get scared.

Being paranoid at this early in the morning I hesitated to place my foot on the floor so I jumped off my bed, not making a sound because I am a skilled hunter. I made it to the door.

I flip my lights on, so I could Calm down a bit.

Not wanting to stay around I walked out the door. I then Notes the Line, at Both Bathrooms,

Bunny and Bubbles was waiting at one and Bullet was waiting at the other, Dad must be up I thought.

The only way I can pee outside if I was in my wolf form, but I can barely control her.

I walked into the line with Bubbles and Bunny.

"You're up early." Bubbles said.

"I gotta pee!" I mumbled, Bubbles just laugh, and let me in front of her.

I heard the shower turn off, before Blossom exit, She had her robe on.

"Buttercup? Your up early." She laughs, I just passed her.

* * *

(Blossom pov)

I decided since she was up to talk to her about Math yesterday, so I waited with Bubbles and Bunny.

"Big sis? Buttercup never wakes early?" Bunny said, I slightly nod my head, I heard the Toilet flush before the water ran, It wasn't the shower but the sink.

It shut off before Buttercup exit, "All your Bunny." she said, Bunny then went into the bathroom, I then hear the shower start.

I decided to follow buttercup while I tried to talk with her.

" Buttercup we never got to finish this conversation, I was trying to tell you next time you didn't understand a thing, I can help you after school." I was trying to say, This would be the 3rd Math Teacher this year that was fired from this school.

"Well, Miss Morris should have helped me or even let you out of all people help me. She knew I wasn't there when she taught it." She said we were by the door.

"I know, Buttercup I don't expect you to apologise to her, cause she didn't even teach us, she just gave us it, I just so happen to know how to do it so she thought everyone does, It was College papers, not Algebra," I said Buttercup open her door, and I saw her open window. It acted like a summer Hot day yesterday so almost all the windows were open.

"It might have been the heat and everyone was just off," Buttercup said before she closed her door, I sign before walking to my room.

When I enter my room the first thing I notice that was off was my covers, I already felt uneasy because I couldn't sleep last night due to it was hot and I had the window open, who know what creep would have been watching me or even dare to enter my room, So I didn't want to get started again.

I went to my closet before I open the door. picking out my outfit, I picked out a pink dress that has floral prints on it. I also grabbed a brown vest that I'll wear with it,

I plugged in the hair straightener and waited for it to heat up, while I dried my hair.

My hair went half ways down my back, It was longer but I had to cut it because it got hard to tame it, It was orange, my Mother tells me I get it from my Grandpa's side, while the Blonde comes from our Grandma's side. My Mother and Sister Bubbles had Blond hair, I have Orange hair.

While our Dad says black hair comes from his Mother's The Brown hair comes from his Fathers

My eyes are different from my sisters. It was a pink rare color. No one in my family had it.

Mother tells me every day my eyes are a beautiful Rare pink, only known to belong to Leading Alphas, but I'm clearly a beta, born into poverty. Dad has taken 2 jobs. He works at the school as a science teacher, then he works in a lab at night on the weekends. Our Mother has been taking late night shifts, so she's always coming home late and used leaves early.

She's only on Saturday and Sunday.

Her Blond hair and purple eyes are always bright and happy when she gets to hang with her girls, This been like this since we were kids, I knew I need to work hard to help pay back for all what she did for us kids.

* * *

(Buttercup POV)

I went back to my room and laid back down on my bed. I waited a while before deciding theirs no way I'm getting back to bed. So I got my phone out and messaged Robin.

 _Buttercup: Robin! Can't sleep! talk with me for a while?_

 _..._

 _Robin: BC It's...5:00 in the morning! Why are you UP!_

 _Buttercup: I don't know, I just have one of those dreams that you feel like your falling so you wake up, but instead of it being on of those dreams I thought I felt someone._

 _Buttercup: Touch me when I was sleep._

 _Robin:...weird was it one of your siblings? Because Dove and Dave always do that to me when they were little._

 _Buttercup: No, no one was there, I had to be a ninja and jump to my door because of it paranoid me that bad!_

 _Robin: Man I never saw you that scared bc. Have you check if anything was under your bed._

 _Buttercup: SHUT UP! OMG, YOUR FREAKING ME OUT!_

 _Robin: lol you should just check bc. if you check I won't show the school this message._

 _Buttercup: Deal._

 _Robin: With Photographic documents._

I open my phones, Camera before I ready it, I took a photo before bringing it back to me. To scared to see, but I had to. I looked at it. Nothing, I started to relax, I sent the photo to Robin before I feel back to sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

So Tell me how you like the story.

Gonna be working on a better Summary.

Read and Review.

Also, I Recommend for story writers like me to check out Grammarly, it helps me write this story


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2

I had Trouble with saving it, a lot of parts I just love are missing and gone, So I'll try to remake it.

I also decided to add Mojo as the Grandfather, who still alive and Kicking.

Want More Funny Mojo Moments?

Can I do a chapter about him? Maybe Even His Past Might help him find his treasure.

Ok So Enjoy

I do not Owne The Power Puff Girls.

It was now 4:30 in the morning, I was on the Early morning patrol, Making sure everyone was safe and sound.

That's when I stumbled onto the house of the green eyed girl house. As hard as it was to find her house, It was too easy to find her room. Not that I was looking for her. I was gonna wait till school started today to figure her out. This is just bonus.

I had to jump up to her open window to take a better look at her, She was beautiful, like all women I see, I would of easy ignore her if it wasn't for my curiosity when she wasn't obeying my stares, stares that Alpha's Leaders have, No one can just break free, unless it was...That's why I'm here.

I notice a little bit of drool flowing out of her mouth, I caught a glimpse of her smell, she smells of sour apples, and I bet she taste like one too. I moved my mouth near her face, getting ready to lick her checks when A fly started to buzz around her, she swats at it, She was still asleep, but not until She swatted again and she touches me. I had to quickly leave her room because she started to wake. I heard her heart beating. I looked in her room, To see her on her bed, She then jumped to her door, I didn't even hear her, she must be a hunter, not being able to make a noise. She then turned on her lights and quickly left her room. I jumped to another window seal, but I tripped and fell in the room.

I'm glad that no one in here or I would have to apologize to the whole family.

I got out of their asap. Once I was on the ground I head straight home.

When I got home Dad and his hunting party were outside, talking about Invading tribes.

"Butch!" I heard Brick Yelled, He was waiting by the front door. He looked kinda mad."You're Late!" He said, I just passed him.

" and your Annoying!" I said, He follows me in the house. I saw Boomer and Buster around the bathroom banging on the door while Blink was freaking out. While Grandpa's Nurse was just texting on her phone.

"Come on Grandpa! Your Delusional!" Boomer said banging on the door.

"Whats going on?" I asked Brick, he just signs before we joined them.

"Butch Help us get Grandpa Mojo out!" Blink Said, "He thinks He has Buried Treasure in the walls again."

I sign before knocking on the door.

"Grandpa! You and I Both Know you don't have any buried treasure in the bathroom!" I yelled at him.

" You don't know that! Jojo." He yelled.

"Ok, I'm going to break the door down in 5," I yelled, stepping back.

"5". Everyone got back.

"4." I looked at everyone and smiled, They All was ready to Invade. While The Nurse Was still messaging someone, she looked up Once before went back texting.

"3."

"2"

"1." Once It slipped off my mouth I Kicked The Door Creating A hole. Grandpa started to yell.

Brick Removed my foot and Unlocked the door, Dragging Grandpa out of the Bathroom. His Nurse grabbed a hold of him and walked him back to his room.

"Ok So were going to need a new door." Brick said he pulled out his phone before snapping a photo to send to our carpenter Justin. "Hope Guests don't need to use the restroom." He added. Since our House is also Part of the thig we use is the Kitchen on the Bottom Floor, while the Top floor is Mostly just our Bedrooms and Bathrooms, My Room Was by the Stairs, the first one you see when you walk in the House. It had a green Tint to it. Along with my siblings with a different color. I enter my room and fell face down on my bed. I almost went back to sleep if it wasn't for my friend old friend Brandon.

Brandon :Hows it Going, Bro?

Butch: Tired!

Butch: Got back from my Patrol! UG!

Brandon : I see, Just got back from a killer party!

Brandon: Got 3 girls number, want one?

Butch: No man, I think I might have found my Mate.

Brandon: man that's stupid :( Wheres the BUTCH I know and LOVE!

Butch: If it's the Womanizer He's Gone.

Brandon :LAME!

You can no longer contact this person/Because of Blocked.

Friend Request Received.

Brandon Proscotco Accept.

Butch: WTF!

Brandon: Sorry Bro, I was gonna to add Jake and Carl to this Chat.

Butch: -.- Next time that happens Bro I'm Just gonna Block you for the rest of the week.

Brandon: Bro! that's rude. -/-

Butch: I-... I'm not gonna message you back. See you in an hour.

I turned my phone off and picked a clean shirt, and pants and headed to take a shower.

I stripped down to nothing and walked into the running warm waters, I clean my hair and wash my body.

I step out or the shower before I dried myself down, I wrapped a towel around my waist and I had the urge to take a selfie, But I didn't have my phone in the Bathroom because I wasn't an Idiot.

I heard through the shoot Boomer Calling down to our lovely nannies.

" Catalina! I dropped my Phone down!'

"Si, Boomer, I send Sara!" I head Catalina calling

When I say nannies, I mean they took care of us when we were little. Now that were older they work in the Kitchen and the Laundry Room.

Catalina Was the boss of everyone, she has a daughter who's Blink's age. She was like a little sister to us.

I threw on my Clean shorts and Shirt before I Tossed my Shirt and Pants down the Shoots, then I realized.

"Catalina!" I yelled. " I dropped my Wallet down!"

"Si, Butch, I send Sara!" I head Catalina saying,

"SARA! HELP ME WITH MY HAIR!" I heard Blink yelled.

I just laugh and head into my room. There was a knock. Sara was at my door.

"Hey Sara," I said smiling at her. She handed me my wallet. I gave her a smile and she left down the hall to Boomer's room, before she rushed to Blink's room. I open my wallet and looked in it. I had $30, Wounder what I can get for her? What doses she even like. I was still in my doorway when Brick left his room.

"waiting for someone?" He asked I nodded my head. "Nope just trying to think of something to give to someone special," I said.

"Aw, thank you," Brick said laughing, I push him.

"Not you!. I think I found my mate and I wanted to give her something." I said. He just rolled his eyes before headed down the stairs.

I went back to my room to grab my Phone and Bag. Then I walked out of my room and went downstairs to wait with Brick, also hopeing he would give me some kind of Ideal.

Gomaz, One of the cooks brought us out some Breakfast. I decided to treat my self while I waited.

Short Chapter, Would have been longer if Wattpad wasn't having problems saving.

I'll try to re-creat them In the Next Chapter.

Any Ideals for what Butch should get for Buttercup, Remember it must be $30 or less.

Ok! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Time For Blues! Because I make too many Greens, and they need POVS

Maybe Purples?

* * *

(Bubbles pov)

My Siblings and I made it to school around 7:30, Buttercup Went to her Friend Robin and Mitch, Blossom went to The Math Room for her geek Squad club, Bullet went to hang with the Track team, and Bunny went to her Classroom with her Friends. Jenny and Elisabeth. I Just went to the Gem to hang out with my fellow Cheerleaders. I was talking with Allison, A Burnett hair girl, with Hazel Grey blue Eyes, She was talking about meeting a cool dude at an amazing party last night and she was expecting a call from him, but the way she was telling it was she just gave him her phone number and nothing special happen. Not wanting to break her heart I didn't tell her. I Heard some girls gasp before they told everyone to look at the door.

I looked and saw Boomer, He was looking confused when he was looking, He then walked in and walked to Couch White.

Everyone giggled when he got closer, besides me, then he looked straight into my eyes and gave me a smile, I blushed and looked away.

"Ok Girls enough playing around." Couch White Yelled. She Blew Her Whistle and we went back to Stretching. I looked back and watch Boomer ask Ms. White a question. She Nodded before She Blew her Whistle .

"Bubbles!" I heard my name being called, "Y-yes." I Said stumbling with my words, She Motion me to come to her.

"Bubbles, Boomer is in need of your help setting up the Moon Bash Dance." Ms. White Said.

"The Moon Bash Dance?" I said in awe. I always wanted to be part of the planning team, it was a big party where most people find their mates. "I'd love to help," I said. Still kinda confused why out of all the students He picked me. Ms. White left me to yell at everyone else. It was just me and Boomer. It was quite Untile he spoke

" Hi, Bubbles," Boomer said, my heart started to beat fast when he said my name.

" h-hi, Boomer," I said shyly, I notice when I said his name is heart started to race and he had a bit of a blush.

"I'm glad you accept." He said smiling." I heard you're quite creative, so that's why I picked you." He said answering one of my many answers. wait did I even asked him?

It was awkward until he spoke again. "So want to meet up later?" He said. "To plan things out? Nothing less, since I'm paying for everything." He said. I smile. "I would love to meet up, later," I said. He gave me a big smile.

"Would it be too awkward to meet at my place?" He asked. I nodded my head. "No, not at all," I said, he just smiled. Before He writes something down before he gave it to me. "Well I'll see you later," He said before running off. I then looked at the paper and notes it was a phone Number, now only if I had a phone. I felt kinda sad, I stuck the Paper in my pocket and went back to Stretched.

(Boomer pov)

Stupid, Stupid! I can't believe I forgot to ask for her number...and what if she doesn't have a phone...I can get her a phone if she wants one, Most Expensive, one.

I run to find my Brother Butch, When I got close I notice him just staring at some girl butt. She was hanging out with 2 of her friends, 1 I know is Mitch he was the baseball Captain. I sneak up behind Him.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked.

"Mate." He said I nodded.

"I know that I have to control myself trying to ask Bubbles to help me with the Dance," I said.

"What dance?" Butch said.

"You know, The Moon Bash Dance? The One where 90% of people find their mates! That Dance that is Next Month?" I said he just nodded his head before turning to look at me real quick.

I Notice The girl he was stare at look at him.

"Can't watch her all day." I laugh before walking to my First Hour Class.

(BUNNY'S POV)

I walked with my friends Jenny and Elisabeth to our class, We're only in 8th grade so we can't hang where we want to like my sisters and Brother. When We got to our Homeroom, My Seat was away from Jenny.

"Buster Jojo has just entered the class." I heard Elisabeth said. She had a huge crush on him, everyone in our grade does, expect Bunny.

Doesn't bunny understand why? I guess I was still staring because he looked at me and smiled. Great, he Knolage me! Bunny's Secret Life is now Up for show and tell. I'm only getting all worked up because He sits in front of me, so he can turn around and talk to me, and Bunny doesn't need to make a friend Jealous, and I was right

Once He sat down He turned to face BUNNY!

" Saw you looking at me Bunny." He said, I had a good come back but I was lost in His eyes.

"I-I?" I was trying to talk. "Bunny is Fused," I said before placing my head in my arms trying to hide. I felt his hand on my head. "I just love that you talk in third person Bunny." He says. "I don't think I can get the hang of that." He said. I looked at him, he was now at eye level with me. Why does he look so cute? I'm sorry Elisabeth, But I think I love him.

"Bunny can teach Buster, if Buster...wants," I said looking into his eyes.

He just smiled.

"Buster Would Love to." He said before he Turns back towards his desk I look at Elisabeth who gave me a thumbs up. I don't know if she's mad or Happy.

"Bunny is sorry." I wired to her. She Shooked her head.

"Bunny shouldn't be sorry." She said before she wrote something out,

' If a friend liked someone more than I do I'd let him go and let you have him." she said with a wink.

I smiled before looking at Buster, I do kinda like him now, He's Cute and Nice.

(Buster POV)

Bunny looks cute today, like every day. So when I caught her staring I had to act.

After all, She is my mate.

* * *

OMG, You Guys are Lucky 2 Story In A Few Hours! Such Luck! Wow. Such Privliged.

So...

Tomorrow I'll work on REDs and Orange.

Then I'll swing back to Greens.

Please Review! I love to hear what you all think.


	4. Chapter 4

Back, Like I said It's gonna be Reds and Orange, then Back to Green.

* * *

(Blossom Point of View)

When My sisters and I split I headed to the Math Room for Geek Squad, The Room was filled with smart students, I feel kinda dumb just being in here because of their so much smarter than I am, I went to sit down to join them, I heard some of the girls giggled as I notes Brick Jojo enter the room. Our Teacher and Club Leader notices him.

"Brick!" Ms. Morris said he walked over to her. "So are you wanting to sign up?"

" I think I rather check what's it all about before I give my answer," he says and she nodded her head. He looked back at me.

"I say that perfectly fine, Blossom! Mind telling Brick How things work here?" Ms. Morris said. I nodded my Head before making room for Brick. He joins me. He gave me a smile.

" Ok, so, Mainly we are here to help other students with problems, But some people join for the Other activities." I started getting nervous. He might of Notes that and laugh.

"Just calm down, Bloss." He said grabbing a hold of my hand. My heart was beating fast, I don't know if that was because I was talking to Brick Jojo? Or. Something else.

"Ok, Just start with something easy." He said. I nodded.

"We tutor students, who don't understand," I said He nodded his head. "Where are Expected to have a Higher Grade, and not to slip off, we have Competitions and sometimes, we." I stopped when I notice Brick was tangling his hands in mine. I just looked at him.

"Why you stop?" He asked while I just looked at him.

"Um? well, sometimes we like to play games, to test our smarts." I said. Still, with his hand in my hand, he nodded. " A what are you all doing today?" He asked.

"BrainTesers," I said. Then I got the courage to ask. "May I ask why you're holding my hand?" I said kinda quite. He looked at our hands.

"I Didn't know I was holding your hand." He said still not letting go I watch he as he keeps holding my hand, Then he moved our Hands close to his face and he kissed my hand. Just When the Bell Ring. He gave me a smirk before he got up and walked over to Ms. Morris. I had to gather my thoughts quick and I rushed out of the room.

(Brick POV)

I waited till the bell ring to let go of her hands, But before that I kissed her hands, causing her to blush like a cherry. I got up and went to Ms. Morris.

"So Brick Have you been convinced to join?" She asked I looked at Blossom who's grabbing her things and rushing out of the room still red as a Cherry.

"Sure have," I said, I watch Her leave, then my Brother Butch enter the looked Tired and he started to slur his words, I Note his tongue was out of his Mouth he only does that is when he can't feel it or it was swollen. He Gave me a Thumbs up.

Not wanting to know what happen, But knowing I'll find out later I walked over to my Seat which was by Him.

"So What Happen," I asked. I watch him try to talk.

"I wit my ong! hil I ied o irt ith ove!" He said before he open his mouth to show his swollen toung, there was a huge bite mark on it. I cringe my nose.

"How did it happen?" He started to talk but I can barely understand. So I made him Write it on paper.

' I Bite my Young when I tried to talk to Buttercup after she hit me because I was Staring at her ass When she punched me and I bit it. I think someone recorded it and is On TubeYou!' I read. He frown. I open my Phone and I got a message to check out a Video. It was Butch screaming in pain The girls I think Punched him helped him up and walked him away as he moans.

'Is was agical.' he said he was drooling a bit. 'rse ave me ume it." He said before Drawed a Syringe.

"You went to the nurse and she gave you Numbing shot," I said and he nodded. before he started to drift to sleep. "Also Guessing some sleeping medicine," I said, before I open his bag and took out is Math Paper.

(Bullet POV)

I Waited around the track team, They wanted me to join, but I told them I rather not since it was too expensive and the Coach was kinda rude to me.

"BULLET!" yelled Coach Miles, angrly steping close to me.

"Mr. Miles ," I said scarcastly.

"If your Not going to Join Track Then Don't Show up for Practice!" He yelled. The Only Reason I show up is because of my friend Melson. He was Caption of the Track team.

"Only Come to Practice to Encourage my Best Friend, Coach Miles," I said. Melson Waved at me, and I waved back.

"If you don't Leave Mr. Untioum I'll make you run!" He said. I just looked at him he started to get mad. "RUN!" He yelled. I Got Up and walked over to where everyone else was. I got In the ready Stance, 3 2 1. The Fire Gun was shot and We all Ran, I was Passing everyone, It was now just me and Melson, Truth be honest I wasn't even running at full speed, but Melson was. All I did was kicked up the speed and I was in first, I wasn't out of breath. Melson came running up to me heavily breathing.

"Man Bullet! Did you even break a sweat?" He asked. I looked at him.

"No," I said before I went back to the bench. The coach was shocked. "You move like an Alpha Bullet, you sure you don't want to join?"

I looked at him. "I'm sure Coach Miles," I said before I picked my bag up and headed to the school. I re-entering Just when the Bell Ring. Time for PE. I thought to myself.

(Blinks POV)

I was watching the Track team get ready when I notice a boy not dressed. Mr. Miles looked kinda ticked off at him. He Pointed to the track and He went to take his post. Once the Gun went off he ran, He was faster than everyone besides 1. Then Out Of Nowhere He started to run Faster. Like an Alpha, I'm an Alpha and I can barely beat my brothers in a race. I watch him as he shocked the coach. He grabbed his thing and headed back inside.

'who is he?' I thought to myself.

"Wow, Bullet sure is fast." I heard some girls talking. "I heard he refused to join track because he's poor to order a Uniform." The same girls say.

'He's poor? I can help him, I can give Bullet Senpai money, Money for Bullet Senpai.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Brick made a move with Blossom, and Blink just meets Bullet.

Bullet is Fast.

Boomer is Faster.

Brick Is the Fastest.

and Butch would Be the One who wins the race.

Please read and Review.

Next Up Greens.

BLINK IS NOT A YANDERE! (yet)


	5. Chapter 5

Time to see what was so Magical about Butches Adventure

lol

* * *

(Butch pov)

I was watching Her, I got her name when her friend Robin squealed it, I kept watching, every time she would look over towards me I would be doing something else.

Then Boomer Came by and ruin it She caught me watching her because I was listening to Boomer.

"You can't watch her all day." He laughs before walking away. I looked to see her walking up to me.

"Why are you staring at me!" She yelled. I just smiled and come down to her Height, I had my tongue on my teeth ,as I started to lick my lips.

" I just find you, so Irresistible, Buttercup," I said I water her start to blush, but what happens next I did not expect it. She punched me in the jaw. Now I would have been ok and laughed at her, But Since my tongue was still on my teeth I bit down on it, I let a high pitch scream, I mean Manly Scream and I hit the floor, I lost feeling in it, I felt people's eyes on me, I couldn't do anything. FUCK!

That's until I feel someone pick me up, I looked to see Buttercup, still blushing dragging me through the crowds. She brought me to the nurse.

"Hello, Buttercup." Nurse Utonium said, "Did you get into another Fight Dear?" She asked her. Nurse Utonium was a young lady who looks to be in their 20s. She had Brown Hair and Green Eyes.

"No!, He just freaked me out and I punched him in the Jaw." She said. Nurse Utonium Laugh.

" I wit y Togue!" I tried to say. She looked at me kinda confused. I then showed her. She looked at it, even Buttercup looked at it.

"Ew!" Buttercup said. "Your tongue is swollen," she said. I just looked at her, while Nurse Utonium . went to get something for my swollen tongue and I guess bleeding lips Buttercup took a lollipop from the nurses top drawer and sat in her chair. The Phone Ring and she picked it up.

"Nurses Offices, No she is busy with a student, Yes its Buttercup. Yes, I know it's you . No, I didn't get into trouble yet. Well, do you have a message I can leave for her?" She said while trying no to laugh."No, you just wanted to talk to her, ok I'll tell her you called. Ok, Love you to Uncle Ben, Bye." I looked at her. She just smiled. before she wrote something down on a sticky note and placed it on the Monitor. I could kinda read it.

'Call Uncle Ben-Buttercup' She turned to me while I still had a confused look.

* * *

(Buttercup POV)

Butch Must be so confused. He doesn't even know my Aunt works here.

I just smiled at him.

"So. Butch." I said, I watch him react to his name. " In the hall, what you said did you meant it," I asked he looked at me. I had the sucker I took from Aunt Flo's He looked at me and smiled with his swollen young still out.

"That I was Irresistible?" I said, I was leaning back in the chair, I also had my legs on the table. I looked at him and he looked at me. Hate to admit it he's kinda cute.

I watch him smirk a bit before he nodded. He tried to say something But failed. Aunt Flo came back in with a needle.

"OK Butch I'm gonna numb the pain, It might make you sleepy, I want you to come back if you start to fall asleep." Aunt Flo says, he Mumbles something that sounded like ok. She then walked over to her desk to grab a slip.

I let her have her Chair back, I waited for her to finished.

"Uncle Ben Called." I said she looked at the note and nodded.

"I'll call him after I'm done with you two." She said. When She was done writing she looked up at us.

"Ok, Butch I need to you give this to your Family." Aunt Flo said Butch grabbed the paper. "A Buttercup, Stop Hitting on boys." She said laughing.

Butch tried to say something but I Ignored it.

"Like I said, He freaked me out and I acted," I said she just laughs before she told us to head to the 1st hour.

I was walking with Butch, I noted he was still staring at me. I just smiled, I watch he turned into Math, Kinda feels sad he's no longer walking with me.

* * *

(Butch POV)

"Ok, Butch I need to you give this to your Family." Nurse Utonium Told me I took it. It just says I bit my lip and she had to Numb it to stop the Pain. "And Buttercup, Stop Hitting on boys." She said laughing.

I tried to say something in the line, ' as long as she's with me she doesn't need any other boys.' But I was still ignored.

"Like I said, He freaked me out and I acted," she said before she laughs, her laugh was cute, Nurse Utonium Dismissed us and we walked to our first hour, I watch her passed Math and Head to the art room.

I'm already Missing her.

* * *

(Buttercup POV)

I enter the Art Room, That's when I notice my Pot was cracked and was trying to fix it.

"MY POT!" I said, I looked at it. My Name looked like it was carved out, that would be where the Cracked started. Then I notice everyone's Pot was broken, the Only person who's pot was still Intact was Morebucks. Her Possie was just in awe of her still intact pice. That would change. I Dropped my bag off and went out of the room into Mr. Perch room or the shop class, I picked up a metal Pipe. "Buttercup!" He yelled I ran out of the room still with the pipe. I enter the room, Morbucks possie notices me stomping towards her and ran when everyone finally knows what I was doing it was already too late and I Smashed her Clay Pot in. all of the pieces shattered leaving the bottom. I dropped the Pipe and grabbed my bags and head to the office.

I heard her started to yell." WTF I WENT THREW THE WHOLE TROUBLE TO SMASH EVERYONE ELSE POT AND MINE GETS SMASHED! WTF! " She screamed. I rolled my eyes and walked proudly to the office, knowing know I won't be getting into big trouble.

* * *

Chapter 5 Is Now Done.

What should I do next?

Read and Review. 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back with another Chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

Back Story Time

* * *

Mojo Jo, the Grandson of the founder of the Jojo Pack, have been made fun of as a child all Mojo's life, because of the extra hairy skin, (Not because were werewolves.) That was until Mojo Met her. Moko, She was beautiful, But sadly she passed away after bearing 1 child, Milo Jojo.

Mojo was Upset feeling his connection with Moko Gone he went Insane, He wanted to kill Milo, But His Father, the Cheif Morris Jojo, Took Milo from the now insane Child of his, Knowing he was not Fit to be chief.

Milo grew up next to his Grandfather, while his father was taken care of.

Then It was Time for Morris to leave, his last words are. 'Don't let Mojo take Cheif.' That's when Milo only at age 13 became Cheif, and he meets his Mate at age 18.

Honey Barboakie, She married Milo and gave Birth to Triplets.

The Oldest Brick, Butch the Middle son, and Boomer, the Youngest.

They caused trouble, Mojo got to spend time with them, saying he has a treasure in the walls. Butch Jojo Believe him and smashed over 180 holes in the walls. Causing him to get into trouble a lot.

Then Buster came into the Picture, Then their sister Blink, they grew up.

The Boys Almost at the age of 18 now must find their mates.

Buster and Blink are at the age when they can sometimes feel or located their mates.

End of Backstory

* * *

(Butch POV) I woke up halfways into math, I started to mumble, I could feel my tongue again and it doesn't hurt.

"Nice for you to finally wake Butch." Mrs. Morris said I started to curse under my breath.

"How Long was I out?" I asked her. " Also sorry," I said, being a gentleman, and under drugs, I couldn't help myself.

"It's ok Butch, Brick Explain to me what happen, and took it upon himself to write your homework down, that was At Least Last Hour." She said I shot my eyes open, Now Realizing My Classmates were different. I Got up and headed to the door before I asked. "2nd hour?" I asked and she nodded, I join the Nodding before I left the room. I felt kinda Woozy and I stumbled to my Second Hour class, Art.

I walked in to see my Brother Boomer, I stumbled over to him and sat next to him, That's when I notice Buttercup, I never realised her in here, she looked up and she saw me, Giving me a smile she went back to her project.

Mrs. Sugar, the Art Teacher, was cleaning up broken clay on the floor, Then I notice Princess, her eyes was puffed red, she was crying, She was writing down something.

"Butch, I'm Glad your here, your Brother Brick told me you might not make it in." Mrs. Sugar said.

"What Can I say, I was Knocked out," I said, earning a snicker from Buttercup. Mrs Sugar just Nodded and smiled. "Ok, Fun Time Over Get to work." She said I Nodded before I picked up my art project. I was drawing a Pack of wolves, Me and my siblings to be Exact. It was a photo of me and my siblings playing in the snow 3 Christmas ago.

I had Boomer pins down trying to bite his ear, while Blink was chewing on my ear, Boomer was trying to chew on Brick's tail, while Brick was most in control on his wolf at the time He just sits staring away from us while Buster was next to him standing trying to bite his ear. It looks like shit but Its a lot better then what I would have made.

I looked over to Boomer who was making a portrait of our family as well It was our First Change, we had to strip down to bare underwear, and we had war paint on. We're were supposed to be looking at dad but I gave Mom a quick look right when she was taking the Photo.

We were only 12 when this photo was taken.

Yes, we transformed before, But this was when we started to learn how to control it.

I know Brick was drawing on as well it was when Blink was born, She was a pup when we tried to update the Family Portrait, She kept transforming.

Mom and Dad had her in their arms trying to stop her transforming. Brick was in the middle of rolling his eyes, Boomer was sneezing, Buster was sick that day so he started to throw up, I was passed out, hunched over asleep., while Grandpa was in the background only in his underwear. Once Blink was Older we got a perfect

Why we all 3 Chose Humiliate Images of our self-was to only show everyone we were, Somewhat normal, I looked up to see Buttercup looking back at me. I gave her a smirk and she just giggles to herself. So Cute.

I decided to move closer to her.

When was not looking I picked my Project and walked over to sit next to buttercup.

I notice her amazing Elephant.

"You're good at art," I said, she just smiled and looked at mine. "Not bad yourself, Twitchy." She said. Twitchy was a nickname Given to me by my triplets of brothers. I looked at her, she just smile, I'll let her pass with that one. I told myself.

"So why are you in here?" I asked herself, She just laugh.  
"I spent all last hour in the Office, let off with a warning, and Since Blossom is in my next hour class she told me she can get my homework. Me and Ms. Morris is not on a good side this week." She said.

"Butch~" I heard someone yell. It was Princess, I gave buttercup an ug face before looking at her.

"What!" I yelled. She was still crying.

"Why are you talking to that WITCH!" She said, "She Smash My POT!"

"BECAUSE YOU SMASH EVERYONE ELSE!" Buttercup yelled at her, She went back to write out something.

"Wow," I said buttercup just rolled her eyes. She finished her Elephant, wipe off the extra paint on her hands she took the red and drew something on my forehead. I let her not knowing what she made, I turned to Boomer, and pointed to my head, He was squinting his eyes before he gave up. I notices a bunch of Disappointed looks in a lot of females, even princess started to wine again.

Buttercup came back with a mirror so I could see. It was just a dot with B Under it.

* * *

(Buttercup POV)

I marked Butch with a B and a DOT, To men eyes it mean nothing, but to women eyes it means.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF. He's Taken." I just have these weird feelings, when Princess was Wining to Butch I got Jealous, so I needed to mark him. It washes out, just needed to be sure no Bitch was jolting all over him. He was messing with it.

"Does this wash out?" he asked me. "Yes," I Said. Mrs. Sugar comes by and looked at Butch before she just laughs.

"Wow, Buttercup." She said shaking her head.

"Does this mean anything?" Butch asked Kinda confused.

I nodded my head but I didn't say anything. The Bell ring and I headed to my 3rd-hour class, not worried girls will talk to him.

* * *

So We learn a bit about Mojo.

Princess is in trouble, and Buttercup marked Butch as hers. It's not marked in Mated Just Telling women to Back off.

Just wait until Mother Jojo sees Butch, She'll tell him why she did.

Next Chapter Going to Skip School Hours and only do who I feel needs a POV

I didn't even expect to write Butch and Buttercups POV I was Just going to do the Backstory.

'wonder where Ms. Kean is at? or Ms. Bellum, Mayor, and Others?

Any Ideals?

Please Review, I love to hear what you all think. Your Positive Replies help me get through another chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello I'm back, I diden't plann on updating today,

I don't know if I even want to go with this ideal.

So Enjoy.

I don't own the powerpuffgirls.

* * *

Bullet POV

3rd hour, the 3rd hour was Science, Dad was cleaning up last hour mess they made. I took my seat next to a boy named Bud, He was held back a few years, he was making some spitballs.

I decided to not pay him attention. That's when Blink enters, She was cute and all, But I'm not going to date someone and later breath their heart when I locate my mate, She sits behind me, with Annie, Her Friend, I Turn to see Bud, Turn to look at Annie, He gave her a smile, showing his. Rubber band bracelet.

I can hear her giggling, I rolled my eyes. Crush don't last, I don't see why everyone have one, I grabbed my book Blossom gave me and I started to read it.

* * *

(Blink pov)

I looked at Bullet Senpai, he was reading a book,I had no clue what it was, I watch him, has he signs and shooked his head, then he flipped a page. I lean over to see what he was reading, That's when I got a sniff of his sense, and my wolf senses went all tingly, Next thing I knew I just wanted to get closer to him, I moved forward, getting more of his sent, that's when my brain shut off and I blacked out.

* * *

(John Utonium)

I just finished cleaning the mess from last hour, when I got ready to write down today's assessment. I Picked up the chalk, and Headed to the chalkboard, That's when I hear Someone falling, I turned to see a JoJo Passed out.

"Wake her up Annin," I said to the girl next to her, Who was flirting with Bud, I watch her start to shake her.

"Um. Prof! She's not responding." Annie yelled, everyone looked at her and freaked out.

"What Should we DO!" Someone yelled. I rushed over to her to check her pulse. She was still alive.

"Bullet, take her to the Nurse," I said, Grabbing the book in his hand, He looked around before he realised Blink on the ground, He stumbled up and Picked her up bridal style and He rushed out the room.

I pinched my temples and let out a groan before I headed back to my desk. I looked back at Bud and Annie.

"BUD ANNIE! Pack their things." I yelled, They Jumped, and did what they were asked.

* * *

(Bullet pov)

I didn't hear anything, I was too focused on that book To notices Blink passed out, I looked at her, Her eyes were open, But her pupil was gone.

It was like she went wolf, but she's still human. I walked into Aunts Flo's office.

"Aunt FLO!" I yelled. She jumped and looked at me, she then notices Blink.

"What happen." She yelled. I tried to explain what I know, she took out a flashlight and shine it into her eyes trying to get her Pupil to come back. she started to freak out, She rush to her books, before coming back with a book.

"Let's see, let's see, Ah here!" She yelled. "She's in a coma, Only her Mate can wake her," she said, "We need to get ahold of her folks, and try to find her mate."

"Like a sleeping beauty," I said, not really thrilled letting someone else try to kiss her. "How did she even fell into the coma?" I asked. She was on the phone, so I decided to look.

'Sleeping Coma Can be broken by their mates. If they are under the age of where they don't or can't locate their mates they'll be trapped. Unless a Sharman can wake them up.'

'Causes; Sleeping Powder, Curses, Kissing a Unicorn, Ignore the last one, being too far from your mate.'

'If you know who your mate is, and you haven't been marked or mated with, the thought of not being able to get closer to your mates make your brain shut down, this happens mostly under the age of 18, as it is thought you have more control over your brain to not shut down, It's rarely happened to anyone over 18. This is why this is the age you can look for your mates because you won't go Inane and almost kill your brain.'

So was it Powder? a curse? did she kissed a unicorn; of corse, not they not real. She must of know who her mate is.

Aunt Flo came back,

"Her parents and the Sharman is coming down, You can go back to your class Bullet." She said I nodded my head, I can't fight this feeling I need to be with her, now,

"Come back ok, Blinky," I said before I kissed her on her cheaks. I heard her giggling, but she was still in the coma,

"I'm not stopping you." I heard Aunt Flo say, she leans in closer, I can only think of one thing to do. I kissed her. On the Lips, I felt her kissing back, and it turned into a make out session until we broke. Aunt Flo leans closer and whispered.

"I now pronounce you mates." she said giggling, Next thing I knew Her Family can running into the door They push me out of the way.

"Blink! You're ok," I heard her mother say. The Cheif Looked at me.

"I'm guessing your my little girl's mate." He looked at me, I straighten my back.

"I guess Sir," I said. He walked over to me. "You Guess!" He yelled.

"Dad leave Bullet senpai alone!" I Heard Blink yelled, Blushing, She got up, and ran to hug me, I liked her hugging, me, I just want her to keep hugging me.

"Milo, leave the boy alone." I heard the mother say, She had forest green eyes, and Ginger hair. she turned to Aunt Flo who was admiring the women's beauty. "Flo, it's good to see you." She said Aunt Flo broke her trance.

"You too, June," She said, blushing, June just giggled, before she pulled Cheif Milo out of the School.

"So, am I not getting paid?" The shaman asked leaving. I looked back at Blink. she looked up at me, I lean back down and kissed her.

I never expected to find my Mate so early.

The Bell ring and 3rd hour were over, It was the 4th hour. I had Art and She had Math. We walked back to My Dads room, we were never letting go, Until we had to let go.

Dad had our bags packed, not expecting Blink to be up, I also didn't expect her Older Brother Brick to be in the class, I felt nervous, I didn't want to let go, but I feared for my life.

"Blink I heard what happen, are you ok?" He asked She nodded her head. "I got to find my mate." She said, Brick then Look at me,

"You better take good care of her." He said I nodded, Looking into his eyes. I started to shake. "Yes, Sir," I said. He nodded his head.

"Better get to class." He said, and we walked out.

"You ok Bullet?" I heard Blink asked.

"Your Brother just scared me," I said telling the truth. She just giggled, We were outside of the art Room. " the laughOnly brother you should worry about is Butch."laughs. Speaking of Butch I watch him run out of English, he had a paper stuck to his head, he ran to PE.

I just laugh, before I kissed her, "Whats your next hour?" I asked Kinda winning.

"I have English, you?" "English," I said, I was happy. I kissed her for the last time before I walked to Math.

* * *

So End of the Chapter.

So I had Nonthing Plan for Chapter 7.

I'm going to do Bunny and Buster pov

Please Read and Review!

I love hearing everyone's thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that it took to long.

I got distracted by other things.

The Next Chapter is going to be a bit harder and longer, Unlike Buster, Bullet, Blink, and Bunny knowing their mates like that. They only know now is because they know them back before, Unlike Butch, Boomer, and Brick, who never paid attention to them until theysaw them behaving differently.

So Everyone Knows, I'll try to explain in the next chapter and add when the boys felt the strange connection with the girls, But for now, It's the Purple.

I DON'T OWN ROMEO AND JULIET!

That would be William Shakespeare.

* * *

(Buster pov)

Its 4th Hour, 4th hour is English, our teacher Mr. Brown is working on trying to get us a part in the playbook of Romeo and Juliet, I was cast to read Prince part, and Bunny was cast as Lady Montague, and Brad was Montague.

Unlike 1st hour When I was in front of Bunny, in the 4th hour I was on the other side of the room from her, I only had 3 hours with her. 1st 4th and 6th.

I was sitting next to Moneybags, Princess Morebucks shitty little cousin . He would brag to me about how rich his family his, then I told him not as rich me, and he just scoffed at me, he used doesn't talk to me after a week or so.

I looked at Bunny, who was sitting next to Brad, He was flirting with her, I stared at him and I watch her. Not knowing what I should do, Should I attack him? Or, move her?

I snapped when he touch her, I got up and picked her up bridal style and moved her to the now empty seat next to me. (Moneybags spot. because he got up and went over to talk with one of his friends.)

"Bunny wonders why Buster moves her?" Bunny whispered. I smiled before I glare at Brad. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. JoJo." Mr. Bown asked, looking at me, looking kinda shocked of what just happen.

"May I switch Role With Brad," I asked.

He looked at me and nodded. "Y-yes, Brad, mind being Princ-" Mr. Brown asked to befoe was Interrupted by Moneybags.

"MR BROWN! THIS HOE IS IN MY SPOT!" He yelled, talking, about , MY, BUNNY! he was about to pull her out when I Got Up walked over to him. I wanted to punch him, But I grabbed his collar and pulled him close and I yelled at him. " _LEAVE MY BUNNY ALONE OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!"_ I yelled before I dropped his collar. He fell to the floor like a drama bitch and his posse came over and help him, he grabbed his stuff and went to sit by Brad who.

He looked at me and I looked at him.

"THAT GOSE FOR YOU TO! BRAD, TO EVERYONE!" I said, scaring everyone in my class, I sat back down, trying to calm down, I looked at Bunny and everything went away, I smiled, and she smiled back.

Thier was not doubt, she's my mate, I never lost my cool until someone touched and insulted her.

(Bunny pov)

He called me his, His bunny, could he be my mate?

Males can see their mate 90% more, if they actually looked for them, and get to know them. Buster has been talking to me all 1st hour, he walked me to my 2nd class as well and rush to walk me to 3rd.

He got to upset when Brad Touch me, He wanted to touch me, and I kept refusing, then when Moneybags called me a Hoe Buster snapped again and yelled at him to leave me alone, then he yelled at Brad and everyone. He sat back down, I could see he was trying to calm down, bit one look at me he gave me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

Mr. Brown Broke the silence.

"Ok, Class you heard Buster, Bunny is his, and I would really like to start class." He said, "um...Purples can be Romeo and Juliet since they are the only two lovebirds in here."

wow, Bunny is now Juliet? I looked at Buster, he just smiled, and Buster is Romeo? I never thought I would ever be reading her part. I gave him a smile back before he leans in and kissed my cheeks. He's the one, I went to Kissed him back, But he moved and we end up kissing on the lips, mywolf senses tingling, he kissed me back.

I was so happy, so happy I found my mate.

* * *

Next Blue Red Green.

Going to be a big Chapter,


	9. Chapter 9

Time to explain a bit more on the hand of the matter, I mean the Matter of hand.

The Boys were always told to keep their grades up, which they did, they were known throughout the school as the next Chiefs and everyone who was popular tried to friend them so they can get a spot on their hunting squad, While the girls never spoke to them and never try to interact with other students above their role in life, as an omega(i fixed their role a bit)

Ok, So I'm going to start with Boomer First Because he first notices Bubbles.

* * *

(Boomer POV)

It was August 4th, school started back up in a couple days, and our mom wanted us to get school supplies sent to the store, we had to bu our own supplies with our own money we earn over the summer helping dad.

Brick Butch and I had 60

Buster had $65 because he helped Mom and Blink had 80 for helping Mom, Dad, and the nannies, as well as the nurse.

We went to the school supplies, Butch started to grab paper, pencils, and notebooks, then he went with Brick to get a new bag.

My bag was still good, So I didn't need a new one like Butch did, who burned his, Bricks, Busters, and Blinks, he tried to get mine but I told him It's still good. He just Stuck his tongue out before he flipped me off.

I still have Pencils, I need a notebook-

"Just... need...to...be...taller!" I heard someone say, I went around the able to see a blonde girl, she was reaching a baby blue sparkle notebook, I went up to her before I picked it off the shelf and handed it to her, she looked at it and smiled before she looked at me,

"Oh, thank you...Boomer." She said, I felt my heart race when she said my name, I just didn't know hers.

"Welcome..." I said, pausing hoping she say her name, She checked the price tag, and frown. "it's so pretty but so expensive." she said, she put it back on the shelf before she went to the cheap small ones, I picked it back up and looked at it.

It was $12, she must have a limit, I pulled out a 20 dollar bill, and walked over to the girl. I tapped her shoulder before I have her the 20 dollar bill and the notebook.

"Oh...I...donot accept money..." she said

"I know you want this notebook, I'd be happy to pay for it." she started to cry before she hugged me. I hugged her back. I never wanted her to leave my arm, I decided to buy her everything she wanted, I only managed to buy myself a navy blue notebook.

"I'm Bubbles by the way." she said, holding her hands out, I smiled.

"Bubbles, very cute name," I said smiling, she started to blush, She walked out of the store with her new school supplies, I waited from my siblings outside where we planned on meeting.

when we meet up brick asked me how much money I had left.

"eh, nothing," I said. everyone looked at me.

"Nonthing! Didn't you have 60?" Brick said he grabbed my bag. "Only a notebook!, where the hell did you spend the other 43 dollars!"

I looked at a broken down 1995 white Oldsmobile and I saw bubbles.

"Just on my mate," I said, brick just hit me." I knew someone would do something stupid, So you're lucky I got extra supplies, Boomer." He yelled, Butch just laugh.

"Why are you laughing, I found my mate before you," I said and Butch just glared at me.

"So, I'd get to mate with mine first." He said not understanding exactly what I said.

I just rolled my eyes and we got into our Mothers White Jeep, that had 'fake' snow leopard skin car cushions. Snow Leopards are mom's favorite animal.

we drove home, I wonder if I would see her again, Bubbles?

My heart beats faster even thinking about her.

(Brick POV) 7th of August.

Open House

My brothers were running around finding their home rooms, with Mom and Dad, while I'm just walking. I already know where every classroom is. I can make a map of the school, and know where everything is. I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into a girl, she fell on the ground.

I quickly scrambled to help her, up, before I helped her gather her things.

"I'm so, sorry, I was lost in thought," I told her, then I notice her, She had orange hair, and pink eyes, she notes I was staring and she looked away.

"It's ok" she mumbles. "I was as well lost in my mind," she said before . She grabs her things before she puts them in her locker, 210, I watch her try to organize her books, and folders, before she looked back to see me still watching her.

"...can I help you?" she asked quietly. It was kinda cute. I smiled.

"Just making sure you're ok, I know to knock a bull out by running into it," I said trying to make her laugh, she didn't.

"That's physically Impossible, bulls are way stronger than an alpha, Brick." she said, she said my name and my heart started to race.

"Sorry, I know that...just trying to make you laugh, or at least smile," I said, then I got a smile from her. "Since you know my name, may I ask for yours?" I asked she shooked her head.

"Why should I? You'd forget me by the first day...everyone does," she said before she started to look back to her locker, I didn't like her frown, so I touch her cheeks and push them up to bring back her smile, she didn't look happy,

I let go and smiled. "I'd give you my promise, I'll never forget your name," I said holding out my pinky so I can do a pinky swear. She smiles before she wrapped her Pinky around mine.

"Blossom," she said before she smiled. Man, I love her smile, could she? Yes, no thought about it. She's Mine.

* * *

Butch POV)

August 20th

It was now 4th Hour, P.E. I walked slowly to the gym, that's when a girl bumped into me, she wasn't looking where she was going, She didn't apologize, she just yelled at me to get my fat ass moving, she said before she ran to the gym. That's when I notice her black raven hair and her butt, it was just calling to me, I just want to squeeze it, with my hands...and my mouth, I picked up the speed and walked a little faster to the GYM.

I changed into a white T, and Green Shorts, I exit the Dressing room just when she exit the lady dressing room, She was wearing a tanktop, she showcase her racks like a trophy, My mine keeps telling me to go and talk to her, Bump into her, start up a conversations, but my Body didn't listen,

Then Coach White told us to run, and I was just watching her, WHY THE HELL HAVE I NOT NOTICE HER FOR THE PAST 8 DAYS! or the past 10 FLIPPING YEARS!

Coach White Blew his whistle and we Line up on the side to do our stretches, I continue to watch her, she was chatting with another male, I was in the rage, Coach stopped us before She told us we'll be running around in our wolf forms.

"It's all about Practice, Most of you can handle the wolf, but some of you can't" Coach white said before she looked at the girl.

"It happens Once!" She yelled, my heart race when I heard her talking.

We turned into our wolf form, I was in control, But half of the gem started to attack each other, Since I was an alpha, all I had to do was stare at everyone and they will calm down, I stare at the pile of dogs and they stopped and lined up, I barked at them to run, and they run, I then went to another, this one had the girl, she was being a grey wolf, I barked and everyone looked, She looked at me, She was in my control,...Not, Before I can even tell them to run, She broke free of my graze and started run around. I told them to start running before I tried again, she wasn't paying attrition, Could she be my mate?

Female wolfs can't be controlled by their mates.

I decided to try again, and the same result, she just wanted to play. she lunged at my neck not being in, or down hard, she let out a growl, before she let go, I have no clue what to do anymore.

I needed to be the alpha at the moment, but...I just really want to play with her, I wanted to stick my but in the air and have my head on the ground, I wanted to jump on her, I wanted to lunge my jaw softly on her neck, to show I wanted to play...But I can't...

I walked away from her to join everyone, I had to be the Alpha. I couldn't help but watch her on the side, I went back over to her and forced her to follow, her wolf followed, but I know she would never follow me in her human form.

No one besides me and Coach remembers anything after transforming back.

Not even she, I follow her to her next class, Until I want to know more about her.

* * *

EEP! Its done!

Sorry if it took so long...I been,,,,creating more stories and I can't stop.

So the part with the greens, if you can't control your wolf, you don't remember or act differently.

More Wolf transformations if you want.

Review, I love hearing from y'all!


	10. All Story Update

Sorry If I haven't updated in a while, I haven't had an idea struck for any of my stories, I have a bit of IRL work I need to finish, then I'll try and write out another chapter for one of my stories.

so Until then Stay Awesome.

:3


	11. Not Chapter Update

This is just an Update

* * *

I decided to reverse the story, But I promise, it'll stay a PPG fanfiction. I have lost interest in the fandom once agian Thanks, ppg2016...

The Remaster Version will be on my Wattpad:


End file.
